


Fashion-Conscious

by VulpusTumultum



Series: Tumblr Promptfics [17]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Dreams, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpusTumultum/pseuds/VulpusTumultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anonymous prompt for:</p><p>sethras/iron bull - “I understand the whole sleep talking thing but what I don’t understand is the princess dragon dream and why I’m in it.”</p><p>Turns into some banter, that turns into sort of flirting and a little bit of a new sexual fantasy involving dragon slaying and Seth in a dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion-Conscious

“Alright Adaar, I’ll bite, what’s so funny? Not that you haven’t been distracted looking at me some mornings, but this is the first time you’ve almost laughed whenever you meet my eye.” Bull had just managed to knock Sethras on his ass during a bit of sparring practice, which was usually a lot harder to do, even if there wasn’t a crowd watching them. Sometimes the Inquisitor got suspiciously easy to  _pin_  when they were alone, but this was certainly different.

“Ah.. heh. You know how you always say you don’t talk in your sleep when drunk because you never get drunk? Whenever Krem or one of the others brings up the time you-”

“Definitely never happened.”

“Yeah and last night you weren’t even drunk, but Bull, you  _talked in your sleep_. Mumbled, anyway, when I was trying to get up and away from you for a piss.” Sethras couldn’t help it, his shoulders shook again, “And it was better than that completely made up one, if also more confusing. I mean something about princess dragons is entertaining enough to overhear, but what the hell was I doing in it? Do I even want to know?”

“Depends, how pretty a princess do you think you’d make?”

“Maybe slightly less pretty than Dorian, but hey, I’d try. No robe or dress that can’t be moved around in though, because if there’s a dragon you’re having to fight for me I’m not sitting out of the fun, princess or not.”

“…Kadan, I don’t even remember the actual dream, but damn, I could live with that one. Red silk or green for the dress?”

“You know I prefer greens and blues to wear, Bull. They look better on me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](http://vulpustumultum.tumblr.com/post/125416080377/sethrasiron-bull-i-understand-the-whole-sleep)


End file.
